User talk:Invader777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Godsavethedib.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Angela (Talk) 23:12, 18 May 2010 Hatena Invader Club Why did you delete the Hatena Invader information (ex: Invader Alexovitch {now Invader A})? Invader MEEN 05:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I deleted those pages because you are not allowed to post Fanfics on this site. Missing Page Does anyone know what happened to the page called Dib and Professor Membrane's relationship? I can't find it. Invader777 14:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Why did someone delete that page? No one else has deleted any other relationship pages, so why specifically dib and professor membrane? Invader777 21:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, great job on the Nicktoons game:Globs of Doom article. As much as I love Zim (I'm a superhuge megafan lol) Don't you think the character designs are really bad in this game? Like every time Zim talks, all he does is move his tongue! I think that if the show went on, the character designs wouldv'e been much better with Jhonen there. actually if ANYONE from the Zim crew was still there it wouldv'e been better, because Jhonen said himself that as much as Nickelodeon directors didn't understand what he was going for, his cast and crew did. And Gir's taco doesn't even look like a taco!! Dib just looks weird...he needs more hair lol. Tell me your opinion on the designs, because the graphics were good, but on a scale from 1 to 5, the Zim characters get a 2. ~Invader Dee *I LUV ZIM! <3* ZIM wiki I really appreciate all of the work everyone's been doing to help improve this website, but I've been looking at some other wikis and frankly, Zim wiki doesn't look so great compared to them. This website has come quite a long way since I've joined, but there is still a lot of disinformation, disorganization, and sloppy grammer. If somebody could help me make this website better, that would be great. Some of the pages need to be deleted either because it's spam or there's already another page like it. There's also a lot of pages only containing a few sentences that could be merged with some others, like the page Monies could be deleted and the information moved to Irken. More than one page contains the same information, like the page Zim has a section on his strengths and weaknesses, while the page Irken Biology already explains that. Another big thing would be organizing pages so it's easier to find. The list of orphaned pages for Zimwiki is longer than the list of all the other pages. The last and more important thing that I think would help this website, is maybe add some color and making it easier on the eye. I've been adding more pictures, but other wikis have color or patterned background, and I'm not sure how to do that. Again, I appreciate all of the hard work done so far to make Zim wiki great but with a little more we can make it even greater. Thank you. Invader777 00:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, its me, InvaderDee. I agree to your post and I think that this side could use much inprovement. I have tried to edit as much as I could, and I'm editing more now. Some people cannot spell very well and are editing posts. And then for some reason they are locking the posts. I'm trying to set the background like you requested, and it's not going so well. I am looking up instructions on how to set wikia page backgrounds, and I'm not coming up with many results. All else is going well and I am still doing research on all of the topics that could use cleaning up. I think you are correct and the background will make the site look much better. InvaderDee 18:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Invader Dee (*I <3 Zim!*) Page List i was going through a list of all the pages and getting rid of the spam, repeats, and other stuff, but now i can't find the list of pages on this site. Can anyone help me please? thanks Invader777 14:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : You can click on "My Tools" in the inferior part of the wiki, a list will appear. In the top of the list is "All pages", if you click here, a page with an index will appear, in said index all the pages in the wiki will be divided in smaller sections, since there is not a lot of pages in this wiki there is going to appear only 2 sections. All the pages are in alphabetical order. I hope this was helpful, but if it wasn't or there is any other doubt leave me a message. By the way, thank you very much for working so hard in this wiki. =) -- Gato : : Thank you! Invader777 03:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) deleted ep. Why did you delete the Episode The Frycook what came from all that Space? This is an Epi sode so why did you delete ALL the imformation? And why did you put it in the catergory To be deleted? there was already a page on that episode, so we had two pages with basically the same name. i marked the one to be deleted that didn't have as much information as the other one. Invader777 12:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back, Invader777!! I'm glad you have returned!. Gato sin suerte 06:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks! i got busy with the holidays all last month, that plus a whole lot of homework right before break. i'll try and come back as much as i can while studying for finals. Invader777 18:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hey! i know i haven't really done anything in a long time, i've been really busy lately. because of this, the times i can get on, i haven't had a whole lot of time to go searching for things in the wiki to edit, so if you could tell me if there's anything specific that needs working on, could you let me know? thanks! Invader777 00:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Irken Vessel Names I got most of the names from some of the original designs of Irken spaceships, which were labeled "Shuvver" and "Ripper". Hi! Hi! I am new here, but I dont really need any help. I actually think people need help from me! I have noticed that people in this wiki havent created a customized signature like mine. If you want me to teach you how to make a customized signature, contact me! Click the Lime-Colored " Invader " to go to my talk page! Reply back to me soon, thanks! InvaderXena☽ Invader 21:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) okay just trying out my new username Invader777 23:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) dang it didn't work. i think it should this time. Invader777 23:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) still messing around with it Invader777 23:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Invader777 23:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Invader777 23:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Invader777 23:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Invader777 23:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Help If you want, i can help you make your signature. Or I can just make it for you then give it to you. Just send me the details you want for your new signature and I'll make it for you. InvaderXena☽ Invader 23:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It worked! I saw your new signature! It worked! Well, if you want to add more to it, just contact me. If you want to add a link to your talk page on your signature, just contact me. InvaderXena☽ Invader 23:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for teaching me how to change my signature! Invader777 23:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You are very welcome! InvaderXena☽ Invader 23:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Guess what! I just created my wiki account today and i am already ahead of you on the leader board! InvaderXena☽ Invader 01:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Listen, Invader 777, I appreciate your work with episode and other pages, but too many pictures will ruin them. Besides, I would be grateful if you woldn't be using pictures I've already downloaded to wiki gallery (like those: ) Teneery 09:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Didn't realize you already had some of those pictures up, and yes, I'll back off with the pictures, I see now that maybe I was going a little overboard. Invader777 13:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I've been doing some thinking about this. See, the gallery section at the end of the page are good idea, but I wouldn't put there pictures, which already are on the page. But since I (and you too, as it seems) have too manyu pictures, there is also an option to make special "episodes' galleries" pages, on which there will be ONLY screenshots. Do you think it's a good idea and should ask administrators about it? Teneery 15:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah I think that sounds like a great idea! Invader777 00:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to make screenshot pages for first five episodes so we can try how this will work :) Teneery 18:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) First of all, I'm putting them in chronological order. Just two pictures in one line, with one space between them. Then there are two empty lines and in the third you're putting two pictures with one space between them, like in the previous situation. Pictures aren't in the thumbs and they are sized 250px. If you'll have more problems with that, I'll be always looking at those pages to correct errors, so don't worry ;) Teneery 12:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Cold You make me blush! I'm very glad you and your friends liked it so far!. Right now, the story is in a little hiatus, because I've been busy, uninspired and the next chapter is very important for the story, the last thing I want is that it comes out to be forced and rushed. About Zim's height, I don't know if it was a something Zim said in an episode (if it happened only in the latin dub or if it happened at all), but I remember Zim saying how low was Earth gravity, probably I just imagined it and my brain made me believe at one point that I had heard it (it happens when you are like 1000 years old, like me). If the gravity on Irk is so high, it kinda explains why the average height of irkens is so small considering that is a race relatively similar to humans. I just played a little with the idea of an alien whose constitution is somewhat similar to our own race living on a planet completely different for too much time, and what changes that would bring. In "Cold" Zim is not only taller (mainly because of the change of gravity) but is also stronger to ambient hazards (due to being exposed for too many years to this primitive dirt ball). It's only the rule of adaption often see in Biology, when a new being is exposed to a different ambient it's only options are to die or to adapt. Tough, I don't know if I'll be able to bring this with detail without slow down the main plot. Thank you and your friends very much for reading!, this kind of messages (and mi beta reader poking mi ribs with a stick) are the things that remind me that I have to finish that fanfic. ;) Gato sin suerte 05:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Inavder Blue's Trial part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6uNEGm_B34 Picture Upload Glitch I reported this one to Gato before, and it has happened to me several times. I guess we'll have to contact Wikia again... oh well. Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 04:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) A warning to everyone DO NOT EVER for any reason, get up from the computer in the middle of editing without saving. The chances of a family member accidentally closing your page are higher than you think. Invader777 20:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) deleting pages ok this is something i've never been sure about, does the average user have the ability to delete pages or do i have to get promoted to do that? Invader777 10:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) This is really late but..... Yes you have to be promoted. Categories Yeah, I've kinda been on an editing rampage tonight. Nothing better to do.... I mean, I think there is a bit of a difference between minor and stock characters, which is why I didn't go sticking the category on everything I came across. If it's bothersome, though, I can just as easily go back and wipe them out. Dykeatron 02:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Read this please :-) You look like you know a lot about Zim. Do you know when Nickelodeon are counting how many sales Operation doom got? Read this I'm the 1 who put the quote to "Yes, I am Mortos der soulstealer!" and I want it changed. So leave it as it is! :-( What the crap!? I was at 22 days in a row for the editing so many days consecutivly badge, I edited today around 8:00 pm, and it counted as if I edited tomorrow, changing my counter back to 1. >:(!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry I just really needed to let that out) I don't know if that's a problem with wikia or what, but it would be nice if that was fixed! Thanks, Invader777 01:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Remember me? I helped you with your customized signature! I left the wiki...... BUT NOW I'M BACK :) InvaderXena Invader 23:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) hay, your awsome INVADR ZIM 3d images the "Original Pilot" page shows 2 3D images. where did you find these? 22:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) hey i am starting a new save invader zim thing ...OF DOOM called project gir and was wondering if you would like to join that would be ssooooo awesome WAFFLESProjectgir (talk) 00:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC)projectgir